I'll love you forever
by blueangelRS
Summary: Can a rich person fall in love with a servant? Is it possible? This is Raf and Sulfus's love story…how they meet and fall in love…how they keep this love as a secret…and what will happen next? Will their love bloom? Please read it… Love and betray
1. meeting

Hi. I'm Raf. Well, maybe you know me .I have long blonde hair and blue eyes.

I want to tell you about my story. it belong to a long time ago, when I was a servant..Yes, I was a servant of a bar and I was just 17 years old. I have not seen my mother from my birth; she died when she was giving birth. About my father? Actually I don't know who is him! When my mother died, he gave me to an Orphanage… when I grow up; I left there and looked for a job. I found a bar and they said that I can work there.

Ok. Now I start my story. It all started of a night:

Tonight is an important and busy night for all of us. For all of the workers on this bar. Tonight is the birthday of the only son of the Zolfanello family (the richest family in the city) and his mother wants to take the party here because here is the best bar in the city. I don't know too many things about him but I know that he is 18 years old and has a music band. Actually, I don't care anything about boys…

Our boss wants to see us. Oh, he is really anxious! And for the 20th times he wants to tell some advises!

"Listen to me girls. Please don't make a mess tonight! Do as I told you .be polite and respect the guests .don't forget it. Got it?!" "Yes" we said in the same time. "How many times he wants to repeat this? we are not fools! We've got it!" whispered Urie in my ear and we both giggled. Urie is my best friend here and she knows all my secrets but she is not an orphan like me….

Finally the time we had waited for arrived….

The Zolfanello family and their guests filled all the seats. I was so surprised to seeing all the people in one place! Mrs. Zolfanello welcomed her guests. I think her first name is Temptel. This name really suit her .she seemed so beautiful but…also so scary! She is like that mothers who will do anything to control her child's life!

But all of the sudden, my eyes fell on the person next to her…her son…he was…..was so beautiful…he had short black bluish hair and two amber eyes just like gold….how a boy can be so beautiful and handsome?...actually, he was the first boy that I'm amazed by!...he was like a god!...

"Raf?" urie's voice brought me back to the realty."Ha, what happened?!" I said frightening! "Nothing you were pale! I thought you saw a ghost!" Urie said as she giggled. "ok. Come on .we have to bring the cake." She said as she caught my wrist.

There was a huge cake in front of me. All white and designs with golden things. This cake really suit a boy like him…ohhh! what have happened to me?!..

we carried the cake in the middle of the salon. All the time I kept an eye on him…ohhh, I'm sure that he has many girlfriends!..and why this hurts me?!

"we are all get together to celebrate the birthday of my only son, Sulfus." Said Mrs. Temptel and all the guests clapped. So….his name is Sulfus….really suit him…

"Mom, please. I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already 18!" he whispered to his mother. Oh…..his voice is so soft and also strong…..AAHHHH! Why I'm so dreamy! I better to go and bring some juice for the guests.

I was carrying the juice glasses. Why here is so busy? Oh, finally I reached them. Suddenly someone pushed me..AAAHHHH! ….I fell in the ground and the juices fell on some one. I quickly stood up to see the juices are fallen on who and when I saw it…

Sulfus's shirt was all dirty and the glasses were broken on the ground…my mouth was open from shock…HIM!.The son of the richest family!...I was in the big trouble….

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted Temptel and my boss at the same time." you have to Dismissal this lazy girl." Temptel shouted at my boss. I lowered my head and closed my eyes .I couldn't bear them…

"Mom, please calm down. It wasn't her fault. She just lost her balance." He said to his mom. I wasn't except it from him. he wasn't mad at me…

"I-I can fix this problem if he come with me" I said with a fearful voice. "How do you want to fix this? How? I won't let him to come with you..." said Temptel. "Please mom, don't be so serious. I will be back soon" Sulfus said and followed me."But..."his mother said but he didn't answer. We went into my room and he sat on the bed and I started to clean his shirt with a wet cloth. I hadn't realized that we were so close. I could feel his breath on my head…actually; if he brought his hands together I was in his arms, leaning on his chest…..I looked up and saw that he was staring at me deeply…I looked at his eyes…amber and blue….was so perfect…but I pulled away before I lost in his eyes…..

"your shirt is clean now, mister" I said looking down. "Thank you" he said in a deep voice. He was still staring at me…"what is your name?" he asked me." Raf "I said still looking down. " Raf..You know that you are so beautiful…." My eyes widened. He said I'm beautiful…I blushed and only said" thank you" I didn't know what to say. He was the first boy that has said this to me.

"I hope I see you again, beauty!" he said and stood up.I blushed as red as tomato." Mister, can I ask you some thing?" he turned around." Please don't Dismissal me from here. I only have this job." He smiled at me" ok, don't worry" and he left. The party end and the time of sleeping arrived. I heavily fell on the bed. Not because I was exhausted, because what happened between me and that boy. The only person who told me that I'm beautiful…his eyes..his amber eyes that have captured mine…that person..Sulfus…I can't get rid of his thought…no it can't be true..I'm not in love..I can't be … I can't be in love with a person like him…I'm not right for him…he is the richest and I'm just a servant… no. I have to take these thoughts away from my mind.

After lots of thinking I finally fell asleep.


	2. be my friend

Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning. Today we have lot of works to do. Cleaning the bar, washing the dishes…, because last night we had a big party. last night I broke many glasses and that disaster I made on his shirt…why I can't get rid of his thoughts?...I can't forget his eyes which were watching me so deeply and when he called me beauty…AAHHHHH! Forget these thoughts!You have lot of works to do!

I went toward bathroom and took a quick shower and wore my uniform. It was a black and white dress at the mid thigh and also had a white bow that I tied on my hair. I went toward the salon and suddenly, I saw a newspaper on the table. Guess what was written on the first page:

* * *

A DISASTER AT THE 'DIAMOND BAR'

LAST NIGHT A SERVANT POURED ALL OF THE DRINKS ON THE MOST FAMOUS BOY IN THE CITY….

* * *

"Oh, it's a big disaster. I will be dismissed." I said to myself while staring at the pictures. suddenly, my boss came out from his office. He seemed so angry…"look what you did! We are in the first page of newspapers and magazines. it isn't good for Diamond bar. If it wasn't for Sulfus Zolfanello, I dismissed from here. he told me last night to not dismiss you and this morning he called me and repeated again. I wonder why he does it!"

What?! He kept his promise! I can't believe that he called my boss again. for me…I knew…I knew he is so kind!..I understood it from his eyes…his golden eyes…the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen…OHH! Again! I can't forget him…I can't…

"RAAFFFFFFF!" my boss shouted at me. Oh again I lost in my thoughts." y-yes sir?" I said with a fearful look." You have lot of works to do. Now go to the market and buy these things." He gave me a long list and some money. I took it and went to the market.

I have a bag full of things. It is so heavy. I wonder why sent me to buy those things. maybe this is my punishment…

I was in these thoughts when I heard a horn sound. It belonged to a car." Hey Raf "someone called me. I looked behind and I saw a huge black car. It seemed so expensive. You know who was inside?

Sulfus Zolfanello…he was wearing a shirt, jacket and a pair of jeans. All were black. He seemed so handsome…as always…

"Oh god, damn it...Why he is so beautiful…" I whispered to myself as I blushed red. I approached his car and said" hi sir" I said shyly. " what are you doing here?" he said smiling." I just came to buy something." " well, as I see your bag is so heavy. Come on, I will take you to the bar." "what?! I mean I can't. I'm a servant." I said surprised. "Don't worry, nothing will happen! Will you come or you want to make me open the door for you!" "NNOOO!" " so come on beauty.." he said grinning at me. Again… he called me beauty…why?!... he wants to make me mad!...

I opened the door and sat on the seat. Right next to him!…

All the way we were silence until he spoke" so, your boss sent you to the market, right?" he asked still driving. "yes. I don't know why he sent me. Maybe this is my punishment." I told him looking down. "What? I told him to not dismiss you neither punish you. I will have a little talk with him." He said almost angrily. " and also how could he send a girl as beautiful as you alone between these people. it's so dangerous for you…" I blushed like a crazy. How could he say those beautiful words to a girl like me?...

" sir, did you forgive me for that disaster I made on your shirt? I'm so sorry for the last night and for the magazines news." "don't worry, you didn't do anything to apologize. You just lost your balance. If it can't satisfy you, ok, I've forgiven you. And also don't worry about the news. You know, I've always been on the first page of magazines!" we both laughed. He has forgiven me! It's the best thing I've ever heard! Oh, except one of his words: Beauty!

"thank you, sir" " please don't call me sir. It is Official. Just call me by my name, Sulfus." "ok, sir.I mean Sulfus…" we both smiled and looked at each other's eyes. They were so beautiful…we stared until I realized we have reached to the bar. Damn it…why always there is a thing to interrupt us?...

I went out I was about to go to the bar when he called me" hey Raf, we are friends, right?" he asked looking at my celestial blue eyes. "y-yeah. We are friends…" I said shyly. And then he left…I didn't realize but it was sunset…it was different from others…it was a lovely one…


	3. talking with a friend

chapter 3

* * *

I went into my room after talking with Sulfus! I'm so tired! all I want is a nice shower and a comfortable bed…but I have lot of works until the night. Oh! Sulfus! Come and save me from these works! I wish You were my prince!

I feel so relax when I'm around you…when I look at you…your body,your golden eyes, your face, your lips…

I can't deny it this time I don't want to get rid of your thoughts…I don't want to stop thinking about you…I can't, because whenever I try to do, your thoughts don't leave my heart… they play through my mind like music notes…over and over…

oh! I wish I could be more than a simple friend for you…maybe…maybe your girlfriend… but it will never happen…since you're a rich person and I'm just a servant…it's impossible for us to Love each other…we can't…

I sighed heavily and left the room. I was going to the kitchen when I saw Urie with a cheerful look:"Raf, I have a good news. We don't have costumers tonight. It means that we are off from work. It's GREAT!" "yeah, it's great." "Ah Ah, Raf, where is that beautiful look? you look so upset?"she asked with a worried look. "Nothing I'm just tired."I replied with a smile."no,you're not. I'm sure you have a problem. Tell me. Are you sick?" "No!" "So,tell me what happened? Do you like to talk outside?" "yes"I said with a slow voice."ok,come with me."

* * *

Urie took me to a cafe. We ordered and sat on a table.

"Ok,Raf. Tell me what is the problem. There is nobody to hear us." She said as she took my hand in hers."Urie, it's about that boy,Sulfus Zolfanello…"I said as I lowered my head."ok Raf, let me guess. You like him,Right?" "How did you find out?" "it was so simple.I understood it from your eyes. The way you looked at him that night and when you were so upset after returning bar with him. They are all symptoms of Love." "oh Urie, I was afraid of this.I was afraid to fall in love with him"

"Oh,Raf. love is an unexpected thing. You don't know when it happens. You can't change or prevent it from happening." She told me with a smile. Urie was the best friend for me. She comforted me with her beautiful words.

"Ok,tell me what have happened between you two." "nothing serious." "Oh,come on Raf. There must be a thing. Tell me the whole story from the first time you saw him.I like to hear it" I raised my head and started to tell her.

"so, he wants to be friend of you?" She said with a smile. "Yes,urie...mm...I forget to say. He has made a nickname for me: Beauty! He always calls me with that name instead of my name!" "Oh,Raf! As I heard,you're so close to each other. Isn't it?" "Yes,it is. He respect me a lot as if I'm an important person,unlike others who treat me like prisoners. He always smiles at me and always helps me. I feel relax when I'm around him.I feel protected from any danger…I forget who I am. His eyes give me peace...I wish I could look at his eyes for a lifetime..."I lowered my head."oh, Raf. You are completely in love!" "Yes,Urie. But I can't love him. We are completely opposite. He is rich and I'm just a servant. Our love is impossible." "Ah Raf,don't say these things. Love is never wrong. There is no difference between rich and poor. You can fall in love with whoever you want. Even him.."she said smiling."but…but I don't even know that he likes me or not." "Don't worry you'll find out soon..."


End file.
